Love No More
by YumYumXd
Summary: A love story based on a poem ( not a one-shot).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My Resolution

**Hello, it's been a while I wrote a fanfic so I hope you like this one. This is a story based on a poem (if that makes sense). So I'll be updating the next chapter next Monday or Tuesday or later on if I'm busy. I don't own Fairy Tail and if I do, Gray and Juvia would be already a couple.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Juvia POV**

Why do I even like you?

when all you care about is to fight that idiot,

when I'm right here,

showing my love and affection to you,

but you don't seem to notice it.

Maybe I should move on,

and give Lyon a chance,

after all, he does love me back.

Maybe I'm nothing but a friend to you,

just a nakama,

nothing special,

Mira said, "Wait a little, he'll come around"

but man, I'm tired of waiting,

when all it does is hurt my feelings.

So I have to change,

I have to move on,

no more special name calling,

no more stalking,

'cause I know,

you'll never like me back,

I finally admit that.

So I got off my chair,

with a smile on my face,

with a new hope,

that my love for Gray,

is no more.

And when he open that door,

I smile at him,

and I call his name,

like a friend should be,

I called him Gray.

I never felt so alive,

so alive that I can fly in the sky,

and never care if I die.

I don't care what people thought when I exit those doors,

I don't care what Gray thought when I called his name,

because my long,

painful,

unrequited love for Gray is no more,

and I'm glad I made that choice.

**So there you go not bad for a poem I guess. Please review if you want to give me any advice how to write a poem and other stuff. Also a compliment will be fine no flames please. So bye for now XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- My Mistake**

_**Hello, it's me again here is the second chapter just as I ask and once again I don't own Fairy Tail. I guess you notice in the first chapter Juvia is not speaking in third person, that's because it will be harder to write a poem if I were to write her like that. So I'm sorry I only told you now because I was really tired when I publish the first chapter, I was too tired to explain.**_

_**Anyway enjoy! ^_^**_

A week later…

**Gray POV**

You've change all of the sudden,

I don't know why,

It took me quite a surprise,

speechless even.

I admit it,

at first I was happy,

that you stop stalking me,

but then it became quite lonely,

I thought I was going crazy.

I actually miss you,

I miss your old ways,

I miss you being so clingy to me,

I miss you calling me that special name.

It drives me crazy,

that you're ignoring me,

when I'm here,

desperately wanting to get your attention,

but it doesn't seem to be working.

It's not that I blame you,

I was dense as ice,

It took me long to realize,

that I actually love you

all this time.

So what can I do for you to fall in love with me again?

I'm not giving up without a fight,

even you've been really close to that stupid Lyon guy,

I want to win your heart once again.

So here I am,

searching for you,

confessing my love to you,

that you've been waiting for so long,

until I saw a glimpse of your blue hair,

kissing some white hair guy,

I thought I heard a crack inside my heart.

My mind just went blank,

too numb and too paralyzed,

thinking that it was too late,

you just have to fall in love with some other guy,

but to top it off,

It was my brother Lyon,

that you fall in love with.

But what can I do?

I was just too late,

I couldn't find the strength

to punch Lyon in the face,

because I had my chance,

he doesn't deserve that in the first place.

So I went home,

with a confuse and painful heart,

feeling heartbroken for the first time,

I thought I was going to die with a heart attack.

Thinking I should let you go,

giving you a chance to be a happy

to a man that loves you back,

because I don't deserve you in the first place,

I caused too much pain for you already.

_**Poor Gray I'm soo evil XD. This chapter is a bit long and cheesy too but I hope you like it.**_

_**Byee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- My Last Appearance **

**Juvia POV**

I thought it was easy,

but it wasn't,

falling out of love,

Is like hitting yourself with a rock,

because it feels so frustrating,

just thinking about it.

To make it more complicated,

now you finally took notice of me,

I could have died in happiness back then,

but now all I could feel is pain in my heart,

because you didn't fall in love for the real me.

So I took a desperate attempt to avoid you,

and give Lyon a chance,

although I found out he wasn't that bad,

but I realized I could never love him back.

Even though he tried to kiss me,

I just couldn't kiss him back,

because I have this unrequited love,

to a man that will never like me back.

Lyon is like a brother to me,

I expect nothing more than that,

even though how many times I wish,

It was him I fell in love with,

but faith has to be cruel,

and made me fall in love

to a man with a really cold heart.

Why faith?

why do you have to be so cruel?

to a man I thought who took the rain away,

turns out,

he was the same as everyone else.

But no big deal,

I am the rain woman,

that everyone runs away from,

I'll just take a year off,

away from everyone,

and use my rain to heal my heart.

so when I come back,

I'll feel nothing when I see you,

I'll be happy if that happens,

free from love,

free from everything,

so this is what I decided.

And all I can say is,

goodbye Gray,

I'll feel nothing when you see me again.

**Sorry this is late and very short, I kind of rushed this one but I'll try to update another one this week If I'm not busy. But I hope you like this one and don't forget to review (no flames plzz). ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- My Wish**

**Lyon POV:**

I'm not denying it anymore,

you don't love me to start off with,

even though I tried,

to make you mine,

but you love that ice freak brother of mine,

but he cares less about it.

I swear,

I want to punch that guy so bad,

but you'll be mad about it,

so I try to control my anger,

to make you happy,

but you still show no interest to me.

Seeing you suffer,

makes me sad,

I know you love him,

but he doesn't love you back,

so I try to make a move on you,

so I try to kiss you,

but I know you'll reject me,

because you love someone already.

I know your just using me,

I know you want to forget him already,

because I've been experiencing the same pain as you,

so I can't be mad at you about it.

But when you told me that your leaving,

away from the guild,

away from everybody,

It was painful but I have to accept it,

we both have to move on,

so I agreed that you should do it.

So I hugged you one last time,

wishing it was you I met on that day,

not him,

wishing it was me you fell in love with,

not him,

but you can't change the past,

but wish something good out of this will come,

so we both said our last goodbyes

and live our separate lives,

so goodbye Juvia,

I have to move on.

**So here the extra new chapter I promised for **** plzz review XD**


End file.
